Betrayal Equals?
by KingIradescense
Summary: "I never thought I could betray my dearest otouto. Until my dearest otouto betrayed me." (Rated T for safety, and no pairings, and everything as usual.)
1. Chapter 1

~Third Person~

 _"DON'T EVER PRETEND TO BE MY FATHER AGAIN!"_ Rin shrieked at Shiro, apparently very pissed. Without so much a word, Shiro slapped Rin across the face. **_Hard._** "There's no time to argue. _Now do as I say!"_ Rin, with a pained expression on his face, mumbled a "...Fine." He bent down to pick up the sword and was about to leave, when Shiro doubled over. "What is it?!" Rin stopped in his tracks and turned back around to look at his foster father. "Oh no... What have I done!?" "...What's wrong?!" Rin rushed over to his foster father's side. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled at Rin, almost trying to wave him away. "Hang on!" He bent down, but the face he saw wasn't Shiro's. "My... dear son... How I have waited for this moment... MWAHAHAHA!" He suddenly stood up and lit the room, possibly the whole monastery, in blue flames. "SOMETIMES I CRACK MYSELF UP! MWAHAHA! HIYA JUNIOR! HOW YA BEEN? I CAME ALL THE WAY HERE TO GREET YOU, MY DARLING BOY! AREN'T YOU THE LEAST BIT GRATEFUL?" At this point, Rin had ended up on his back, and scrambled into the wall, now seemingly trying to break the wall and go through to try and escape this psychotic.. CREATURE yelling at him in his foster father's body. "Are..y-you.. ...a... demon...?" He finally stuttered out at him. "I am Satan. God of demons, _and your true father!_ But you can call me 'daddy'. MWAHAHAH! Well, now... as much as I'd love to prolong this emotional reunion... it looks like this guy's body... won't hold up much longer." And he just ripped the middle three fingers off and let the blood drip onto the floor, while Rin just started in surprise. Not in anger, not in happiness, just surprise. A Gehenna Gate began to form from the blood. "I'm the only demon who can make this. The Gehenna Gate. So... let's go to Gehenna!" He suddenly noticed the Kurikara still sitting on the ground. "Oh, right. I should destroy this. AND RELEASE YOU FROM ITS DAMNABLE SPELL! IT'S TIME TO RECLAIM YOUR DEMONIC FORM!" Rin just remained silent and didn't struggle as Satan dragged him across the room, rambling about 'perfect beings' and 'nothing being equal', until he was thrown into the Gehenna Gate. Even then, he didn't struggle. He just remained still and allowed himself to sink inside, as Shiro's body turned to ashes.

Yukio came storming in, right as Rin was about about waist-deep in the pit. When Yukio looked into his brother's eyes, all he saw was betrayal. His eyes became gray, and then they became fiery and his voice was filled with hurt.

"I never thought I could betray my dearest otouto." His gaze bore straight through him. He felt like he was ripped apart by guilt. He knew he should've shot his brother there and then, but his body wasn't listening to the command to reach for the gun, cock, aim, and fire it. The exorcist part of him kept screaming at him to do it. The part of him that was Rin's brother sobbed and told him to try and pull him out. But he was paralyzed. "Until my dearest otouto betrayed me." And his face contorted to show only anger. He slowly continued to sink, deeper and deeper, into the Gehenna Gate. Yukio could only stand there quietly, as the clergymen ran about, trying to get close to the Gehenna Gate. But the area would fill with blue flames every time they got near. It would leak from the gate, pushing them back. Demons were summoned, normal flames were blown, even guns were fired. But somehow, the fire would always stop it. The floating heads were halfway up his ribcage, and they seemed to be laughing with glee... They weren't speaking Japanese, but whatever it was, what they were saying sounded vaguely like 'The young prince has returned! The young prince has returned!' At least, that's what it sounded like to Yukio. The other clergymen just heard what sounded like somebody scratching their nails slowly down a chalkboard combined with what sounded like somebody screeching through a phone that intercepted it with static. Rin shook his head and smirked to himself. "Yes..." He didn't seem to be focusing on anything in particular, but he suddenly looked up at his sword, and with his one free arm, as the heads were nearly up to his collarbone, but his right arm had been taken in, grabbed the sword and bit the cover, pulled it off, bit the sheath, pulled it off, and hit the flat side of the blade against the statue at one end of the gate until the end broke off and his ears and teeth pointed, and any other changed that had taken place had probably taken place underneath the heads.

"Nii-san!" Yukio finally burst out, wishing he would climb out, wishing he would burn away the gate and stand there and be his nii-san. At least, the part of him that was otouto to the now-full demon. The exorcist part of him swore to kill him and wished to kill him right there and then. But even if he tried, he couldn't. The blue flames bursting forward from Rin began to burn down the monastery, yet not damage the Gehenna Gate, as he allowed his arm and neck to be swallowed in the gate.

"Exorcist." He spat out, as the last part of him suddenly fell through, as though he had broken something slowing down the process of him going through it. He was gone, just like that. Yukio fell to his knees, and cried. Cried for his nii-san, cried for his dear foster-father, cried for not being there earlier. All the clergymen bent down and joined Yukio, and despite that they were now in a partially burned down building, just forgot about it for the time being and wept.

* * *

 **Okay, me, X, Scarlet, and Alexia all know that I keep adding on new stories and stuff, but I want to get this out there so I actually remember to do it. Also, sorry for being so inactive! I've been busy and in whatever time I had I was playing Aura Kingdom... I only joined recently and it is such a good game that I've actually decided to make a fanfiction about the game! I would say look forward to it, but it'll be awhile. I feel so bad. And I need to find my journal where I jot down new stuffs!**

 **Welp. Das vedania!**


	2. not a chapter

**I know this isn't an actual story update, but hear me out. I'm typing this on my phone so it's going to be short. I've decided to expand to other sites, and will be moving all my anime fanfictions to a site called** **over this coming weekend. Also, do not expect many updates in the near future, as my attention is currently on my ROTG story, the Undertale story, and the recent Wolf Among Us story. Please understand. If you would like to adopt a story, PM me as soon as possible. However once you do, I will be permanently taking it off my account, regardless of whether you decide you don't want to continue it.**

 **Please understand. Sincerely, ScarletAlexia**


End file.
